A surprising year
by maguygrigri
Summary: Une nouvelle année attend Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Malgré la fin de la guerre celle-ci se verra être pleine de rebondissements, de mystères et de surprises pour nos jeunes gryffondors. A qui devront-ils accorder leur confiance ? Regarder au-delà des préjugés semble être particulièrement difficile…
1. Une nouvelle année

**CHAPITRE 1 : UNE NOUVELLE ANNEE**

 _Bonjour à tous, après plusieurs mois d'inactivité, je relance une fanfiction, en espérant que j'arriverais à tenir cette dernière. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour m'encourager ou me conseiller, bonne lecture !_

Introduction de l'histoire : Une nouvelle année attend Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Malgré la fin de la guerre celle-ci se verra être plein de rebondissement, de mystères et de surprises pour nos jeunes gryffondors. A qui devront-ils accorder leur confiance ? Regarder au-delà des préjugés semble être particulièrement difficile…

Suite à la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup de changements eurent lieu dans le monde magique : En premier lieu, le jugement des principaux mangemorts eut lieu, la plupart finirent à Azkaban, ou sous le baiser des détraqueurs. Ce fut notamment le cas pour Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov et Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa Malefoy fut placé à Azkaban pour 5 ans grâce à des circonstances atténuantes (comme le fait que son mari la battait régulièrement) et son fils fut innocenté suite au témoignage d'Harry qui découvrit la vérité à travers les souvenirs de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, a survécu miraculeusement à la morsure de Nagini, mais la raison de sa survie reste inconnue. Ce fait est connu de peu de sorciers, seuls les professeurs de Poudlard furent mis au courant par le portrait de Dumbledore, qui a d'ailleurs les yeux pétillants dès que Minerva McGonagall l'interroge pour élucider ce mystère. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs devenue directrice de Poudlard et a conservé son statut de directrice des gryffondors.

C'était l'achèvement d'un bel été pour le trio d'or, malgré la rupture entre Hermione et Ron. Cette dernière décida de rompre au quelques jours avant la rentrée à cause du peu de temps que lui accordait Ron, préférant jouer au quidditch. De plus, ils n'avaient aucun divertissement commun, et elle ne pouvait pas étancher sa soif de connaissance avec lui. Quant à Harry et Ginny, leur couple semblait battre de l'aile, Hermione entendait souvent sa « petite sœur » pleurer, et elle en déduisait rapidement que la cause n'était autre qu'Harry. Malgré tout, après les cérémonies officielles suite à la guerre avec les forces du mal, les quatre amis s'étaient rendus dans le nord de la France, au bord de la mer pendant un mois, à profiter de leurs vacances, sans magie.

Malgré tout, le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, et il était temps pour les gryffondor de reprendre le chemin de poudlard. Par nostalgie, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre en Poudlard Express, bien qu'ils aient tous les quatre obtenus leur permis de transplanage. Dans le train, les conversations allaient bon train, les filles parlaient « des grands projets » que Minerva leur avait promis, et les garçons de sport. Le trajet passât étonnamment vite, et ils arrivèrent en calèche devant l'immense château. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans le hall et se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans la grande salle.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant de procéder à la répartition des nouveaux élèves, j'aimerai vous annoncer que deux jeunes filles de beaubâtons vont rejoindre respectivement la 7e et 6e année, je vous demanderai de les accueillir chaleureusement. Plusieurs nouveautés font leur apparition à Poudlard : Rien ne change jusqu'à la 7e année, mais cette dernière va être quelque peu modifiée : la première moitié de l'année consistera à un apprentissage intensif dans toutes les matières, et la deuxième à un apprentissage d'une matière de votre choix. Au mois de décembre, vous devrez faire des choix pour sélectionner un maitre qui vous formera pendant 1 an et demi. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, pendant 1 an et demi. Avec l'accord du ministère, nous avons décidé de vous rajouter une année pour vous permettre un apprentissage conforme pour débuter sereinement des études pour vous spécifier. Chaque maitre ne pourra avoir qu'un seul apprenti, vous comprenez donc que vous pourrez choisir des maitres dans toute l'Angleterre et bien sûr vous pourrez aussi choisir les maitres de Poudlard. Je vais donc passer à la présentation des professeurs : Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement le professeur Saltenen, une de mes anciennes élèves, qui me remplacera en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Voici le professeur Flitwick, qui vous enseignera les sortilèges, et qui est le directeur de la maison serdaigle. Ici le professeur Chourave, qui enseigne la botanique et qui Les professeur Bibine, Binns, Burbage, Hagrid, Sinistra, Trelawney et Vector enseigneront le vol, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des moldus, les soins aux créatures magique, l'astronomie, la divination et l'arithmancie. Enfin, je vous demande d'accueillir de nouveau parmi nous le professeur Rogue, qui enseignera les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal »

Tout à coup, toute la salle hoqueta d'étonnement, certains se levèrent pour vérifier les dires de la directrice. Depuis la fin de la guerre, des bruits courraient sur la mort douloureuse et longue du professeur de potion, ou encore sur le fait que Voldemort l'avait réduit en cendre. Malgré tout, Severus n'avait pas changé, lançant des regards noirs à glacer le sang à quiconque osait le dévisager plus de 2 secondes.

« Silence ! Les préfets en chef cette année seront Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, je leur demanderai de venir me rejoindre à la fin de la soirée » s'exclama McGonagall. S'ensuivit la répartition des nouveaux élèves, avec les deux jeunes filles de beaubâtons. Mais lorsque la première, prénommée Régina Delahal, s'avança vers le choixpeau, les quatres gryffondors se retournèrent brusquement. « Ce n'est pas possible… dites-moi que je rêve » dit Harry tandis qu'Hermione rétorqua « J'espère que ce n'est qu'une simple coincidence… »

 _La suite bientôt, laissez-moi des reviews pour m'encourager à continuer l'histoire ! A très vite, les potterheads !_


	2. Doutes

**CHAPITRE 2 : DOUTES**

 **Merci pour vos petites reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à m'écrire cela m'encouragera à continuer !**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre_

 _Lorsque Le Choixpeau s'écria « Serpentard ! » juste avant que McGonagall le pose sur la tête de la jeune fille, le trio d'or fut blême._

 _« - On dirait que personne ne fait le rapprochement…  
\- Des cheveux noirs bouclés, un teint blême, des yeux perçants d'onyx, un sourire sadique, nom de merlin, c'est le portrait craché de Bellatrix ! »  
Ron reçut soudainement un violent coup de pied  
« - Tu es complètement folle, ma parole !  
\- On en parlera en lieu sûr, il y a trop de monde ici, et pas la peine de déjà se faire remarquer… Taisez-vous et souriez » _

C'est sur les sages mots d'Hermione que les quatre amis se turent. La répartition des élèves continua avec la deuxième élève de Beaubâtons, nommée Gretel Lawdredring. C'était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus océans et à l'air radieux. Le choixpeau la désigna finalement à Gryffondor. Elle s'assit directement aux cotés de Ron, qui lui-même était béat devant elle, comme beaucoup de garçons dans la salle, qui se retournaient à son passage. Ginny lui asséna un coup de coude et Ron se ressaisit.

« - Bonjour, je suis Gretel, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de places et vous aviez l'air sympa, ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois assise ici ?  
\- Non pas du tout ! Je suis Harry et voici Hermione, Ron et sa sœur Ginny. Tu es la bienvenue et j'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard !  
\- Vous êtes ceux dont tout le monde parlait cet été ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, j'admire beaucoup ce que vous avez fait ! J'aimerai tellement mieux vous connaitre !  
\- Oh tu sais, nous avons fait beaucoup de choses pour le monde magique…  
\- Ron tu es incorrigible » soupira sa sœur.

La répartition continua et les cinq adolescents dinèrent. Hermione se sépara du petit groupe pour rejoindre McGonagall. Elle remarqua que Malfoy y était déjà, et se dépêcha de les rejoindre.  
« Miss Granger ? Vous voilà ! J'expliquai justement à Mr Malfoy vos responsabilitées, il se fera un plaisir de vous les répéter. Je voulais aussi vous dire que vos appartements sont prêts, au deuxième étage. Le mot de passe est « Leo serpentis ». Votre première tâche est de distribuer les parchemins d'horaires, et de vous assurer que chacun en a bien pris considération. Bonne soirée à vous deux ! »  
Les deux préfets en chef traversèrent la salle et se rendirent dans le hall, lorsque le jeune serpentard bouscula violemment Hermione.  
« - Pousse-toi de mon chemin !  
\- Tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer avec tes considérations sur les liens de sang ! Tu n'es pas intéressant Malfoy ! »  
C'est sur ces mots que la gryffondor fut stoppé par un crachat de Malfoy qu'elle reçut en plein visage. En état de choc, elle fit demi-tour. Elle prit ses valises et s'en alla en courant jusqu'à en perdre haleine, en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. Elle arriva en bas des escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie, où elle dissimula ces dernières, et monta rapidement les marches. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais, elle s'avança vers la rambarde et admira la beauté du parc illuminé par la lueur de la lune. Elle aimait venir ici, dès qu'elle se sentait en colère, menacé ou triste. Elle adorait voir le monde d'un autre point de vue, à un endroit où elle se sentait enfin paisible. Elle se perdit, le regard dans le vide, avant d'entendre un craquement. Son sang, ne fit alors qu'un tour, et la jeune femme dégaina sa baguette vers l'origine du bruit. Une lueur apparue à ce point précis.  
« - Miss Granger, vous feriez bien de ranger votre baguette avant de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison…  
\- Vos sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui !  
\- Qui peut donc faire autant de mal à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Peut-être Mr Potter l'égoïste, celui qui a toujours voulu la gloire, ou encore son fidèle compagnon Weasley, votre petit-ami il me semble ? Quel pathétisme !  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insulter mes amis, ce n'est pas eux, et Ron n'est plus mon petit-ami ! Je ne sais plus pourquoi je vous dis ça d'ailleurs ! Et depuis quand vous préoccupez vous de moi ?  
\- Ne vous méprenez pas Granger, j'essayais juste de comprendre la cause pour laquelle vous êtes venue me déranger !  
\- Je crois Professeur, que c'est la première fois que vous avez une conversation a peu près cordiale avec moi.  
\- La guerre, Miss. Elle nous a tous changé. »  
C'est sur ces mots que professeur et élève finirent leur conversation. Elle retourna vers la rambarde quelques minutes, avant de réfléchir aux mots de son professeur. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se redirigea vers les escaliers.  
« Pas un mot de cette conversation à quiconque, Granger »  
Elle se retourna vers son professeur, mais ne vit que son ombre déposée par la lune.  
« Merci professeur » souffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre rapidement. Elle récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, elle entra dans ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un grand salon. Elle admira les multiples enluminures et tapisseries, et les multiples étagères remplies de livres avant de rentrer.  
« Enfin de retour Granger ? On est allée faire un brin de toilette ? » Ricana Malfoy  
La jeune femme décida que l'ignorance était définitivement la meilleure des solutions et entra dans la pièce avec un blason de gryffondor dessus. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, et fut subjuguée par la beauté de sa chambre, mais décida de ne l'explorer que le lendemain. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans l'armoire, se changea et se mit rapidement au lit. Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa à la ressemblance frappante entre Regina et Bellatrix Lestrange mais aussi à sa conversation avec son professeur de potions.

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour m'encourager à poster la suite ! Bises les potterheads**


	3. Une étrange découverte

**CHAPITRE 3 : UNE ETRANGE DECOUVERTE**

 **Que pensez-vous de la longueur des chapitres ? Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, continuez à écrire vos réactions, vos réponses, sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me vont droit au cœur. Je vous laisse avec l'histoire !**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre : « Enfin de retour Granger ? On est allée faire un brin de toilette ? » Ricana Malfoy  
La jeune femme décida que l'ignorance était définitivement la meilleure des solutions et entra dans la pièce avec un blason de gryffondor dessus. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, et fut subjuguée par la beauté de sa chambre, mais décida de ne l'explorer que le lendemain. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans l'armoire, se changea et se mit rapidement au lit. Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa à la ressemblance frappante entre Regina et Bellatrix Lestrange mais aussi à sa conversation avec son professeur de potions._

Réveillée par les premières lueurs du jour, Hermione se retourna dans son lit, en quête de quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Malheureusement, elle ne put se rendormir et se décida donc à explorer sa nouvelle chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, s'accoutumant à la lumière tamisée que propageait sa fenêtre et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment réveillée, se leva et alla ouvrir ses rideaux. La vue qui s'étalait devant ses yeux étaient juste magnifique. Elle donnait sur la forêt interdite et le lac, ainsi que sur les montagnes. C'est sur cette constatation qu'elle réalisa à quel point le cadre de Poudlard était idyllique et sauvage. Tout à coup, elle entendit la grande horloge du hall sonner six fois, signe qu'elle était en avance d'une petite heure, et par conséquent elle pouvait profiter de ce temps pour s'accorder un instant de détente en prenant un bon bain chaud. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain par une petite porte dérobée sur le côté de sa chambre en ayant préalablement pris son uniforme scolaire et sa robe de sorcier. La pièce était en marbre blanc, et composée d'une grande baignoire circulaire ainsi que d'une sublime douche à l'italienne, d'une grande vasque double et de plusieurs étagères et placards débordant de produits de beautés. S'amusant à vérifier chaque tiroir, elle choisit finalement une boule de bain moussante à la menthe et au bleuet, un gel douche à la vanille, odeur qu'elle appréciait pour sa douceur, et un shampoing à la rose. Elle fut ravie de constater que la boule de bain avait rendu son bain, émanant d'une douce odeur mentholée, d'un bleu délicat. Elle s'installa confortablement, et se perdit dans ses pensées peu à peu.  
Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, la jeune femme sortit de son bain et se rhabilla. Préparant son sac, elle entendit quelque chose gratter à sa fenêtre, et s'y précipita aussitôt. C'était une enveloppe envoyée par McGonagall, certainement contenant les emplois du temps qu'elle devait distribuer. Les cours reprenaient le lendemain, aussi sa journée allait être remplie, entre tâches de préfète-en-chef et préparation pour les cours. Elle glissa la missive dans sa poche, et sortit de sa chambre. Aucun signe de Malfoy, qui devait déjà être sorti, les serpentards étant réputés pour être des lèves-tôt. « Tant mieux » se dit la jeune gryffondor, qui n'avait décidemment aucune envie d'une confrontation matinale. Elle se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la grande salle, sans croiser beaucoup d'élèves à une heure pareille. D'un coup d'œil elle remarqua rapidement sa meilleure amie, Ginny, triturant fébrilement ce qui ressemblait à des œufs brouillées.  
« - Et bien, Ginny tu as une petite mine aujourd'hui » dit la jeune préfète après avoir embrassé son amie.  
« - Ce n'est pas faux. Tu sais, Gretel, et bien elle est carrément bizarre, mais les garçons ne veulent pas m'entendre, il la trouve adorable. Je crois qu'elle et Regina sont plus que des camarades de Beaux-Bâtons. Hier, lorsque tu es partie, les garçons lui ont proposé de lui faire faire le tour de Poudlard. Je n'allais pas faire ma rabat-joie, et je les ai donc accompagnés. Elle nous a demandé à plusieurs reprises si il y avait des cachettes et aussi si on connaissait précisément quels chemins les professeurs empruntait lors des rondes. Elle nous a également demandé où se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard, et s'il y avait une pièce secrète. Les garçons répondaient à toutes ses questions avec précision, tandis que moi je me méfiais de plus en plus. Elle semblait même plutôt au courant pour une nouvelle élève, puisqu'elle nous a questionnés sur une possible carte de l'école, et je pense qu'elle parlait de la carte des Maraudeurs. Heureusement, les garçons ont eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas lui en parler. Puis nous sommes retournés dans la salle commune. Il était près de 22h, juste avant le couvre-feu, et les garçons décidèrent de disputer une partie d'échec. Regina, prétextant la fatigue, monta dans la chambre, ce que je fis à mon tour, pour la surveiller. Je fis donc genre de me coucher et après un brin de toilette, je me suis couchée. Son lit étant en diagonale du mien, je pus facilement l'observer par un interstice entre mes rideaux. Après s'être assurée que toutes les filles dormaient, par plusieurs coups d'œil, elle sortit une boite du dessus de son lit. Elle prononça une formule dans une langue que je n'ai pas comprise, ressemblant fortement à du fourchelang, et extirpa un carnet ainsi qu'une plume de la boîte précédemment ouverte. Elle se mit à écrire et ce durant une heure. Plus le temps passait plus je trouvais cela bizarre, en plus, elle semblait s'arrêter d'écrire à intervalles réguliers puis reprendre peu de temps après. Elle rangea la plume, le carnet et la boite, mais je vis, grâce au faible « lumos » qu'elle avait mis en place pour écrire, quelque chose tomber de ce carnet et glisser sous son lit. Elle ne le remarqua point. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, et je pensais qu'elle allait dormir. Je me mis donc à cogiter sur toute cette soirée, ses multiples questions, puis sur ses connaissances et enfin sur ce carnet, lorsque j'entendis un bruit, comme si quelqu'un marchait, puis je la vis sortir de la chambre. Je pensais qu'elle se rendait simplement aux toilettes, mais 20, puis 30, puis 40 minutes passèrent et elle n'était pas de retour. Je descendis donc à mon tour, et elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure tardive. Je remontai rapidement, et avant de retourner sous mes draps, je glissai ma main sous son lit, et attrapât la chose que je vis tomber de son carnet quelques heures plus tôt. Je suis d'accord que c'était carrément insensé, que je n'avais pris aucune précaution, mais une vie sans risque n'est pas palpitante. Une bonne fois pour toutes, je retournais sous mes draps, en dissimulant correctement ma trouvaille. Elle rentra quelque temps plus tard, je pense vers une ou deux heures du matin. Mais où était-elle pendant tout ce temps ? Que faisait-elle ? Et que signifie cela ? » Dit la jeune rouquine en tendant ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer à Hermione.

 **Alors, qu'à découvert Ginny Weasley ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews, et n'hésitez pas à réagir ! Bises bises les potterheads !**


	4. Origines antiques

**CHAPITRE 4 : ORIGINES ANTIQUES**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Vos reviews m'encouragent vraiment, c'est génial de pouvoir avoir des retours et de remarquer que certains suivent avec assiduité le déroulement de mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à m'écrire !**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre : Mais où était-elle pendant tout ce temps ? Que faisait-elle ? Et que signifie cela ? » Dit la jeune rouquine en tendant ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer à Hermione._

Hermione attrapa ce que lui tendait son amie et l'observa avec attention. C'était un petit carré de parchemin, brulé par endroit. Des enluminures aux reflets ocre et roux en forme de flammes le parsemait. En petites lettres était écrit : « Abyssos veniens causa sola esse erit vester ». Hermione lâcha brusquement le parchemin, les doigts rougis.  
« - Mince, ce parchemin est ensorcelé ! Il m'a brulé ! Ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ?  
\- Et bien, je ne l'ai pas tenu aussi longtemps que toi, mais j'ai remarqué qu'une chaleur se propageait dans mes doigts dès que je l'avais entre mes mains…  
\- D'après ce qui est écrit, je pense que c'est une langue ancienne, certainement du latin. Je connais très mal cette langue, impossible pour moi de la traduire dans l'immédiat, il faudrait que je me rende à la bibliothèque et que je trouve des livres antiques pour traduire cette phrase. Je suis persuadée que c'est une forme de magie sombre, vu le fait qu'il nous a toutes les deux brulés.  
\- C'est vraiment intriguant ! En quoi cette fille aurait un rapport avec une forme de magie noire ?  
\- Tu m'as souligné qu'elle avait un comportement suspect, mais ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives. Nous ferions bien de le cacher quelque part avant que quelqu'un ne le voit ! Je ne peux pas me rendre à la bibliothèque pour l'instant, je dois distribuer les horaires, mais j'espère pouvoir me libérer ce soir ! »  
Les deux filles continuèrent de discuter de l'étrange parchemin quelque temps avant que Hermione parte pour accomplir sa tâche. Ginny décida de retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'était alors que 8 heures, et la jeune femme se doutait qu'elle ne croiserait que peu de personne à une heure pareille. A peine rentrée, elle remarqua Gretel, en tailleur sur une banquette près de la cheminée, écrivant sur un carnet, mais différent de celui de la veille. Lorsque Ginny s'approcha d'elle et qu'elle la remarqua, elle referma brusquement son cahier, et parût quelque peu gênée.  
« - Salut Gretel, alors comment s'est passé ta première nuit à Poudlard ?  
\- Bien, malgré les ronflements de ma voisine, Lavande je crois ? Je me suis endormie rapidement, j'étais vraiment exténuée par toutes ses nouveautés !  
\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ? »  
La blonde paru tout à coup gênée, et bafouilla pour finalement annoncer :  
« - Et bien j'essaye de tenir une chronique de ma vie à Poudlard. J'y raconte mes petites aventures, bien qu'elles ne soient pas nombreuses pour le moment. Je vous cite dedans, c'est vrai que vous êtes les premières personnes à qui j'ai parlé.  
\- Tu me feras lire ?  
\- Eh bien… Comment dire… J'aimerai le garder pour moi au moins jusqu'à que je l'ai fini.  
\- Oh d'accord ! Je comprends ! Je peux m'assoir à tes côtés ? J'aimerai bien finir cette revue et lire seule dans mon coin, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle !  
\- Euh… oui si tu veux »  
L'objectif de la rouquine n'était pas de lire cette revue mais plutôt d'essayer de surveiller Gretel, qui semblait pour son cas plutôt stressée, jetant des œillades à plusieurs reprises à l'encontre de la gryffondor. Elle ne rouvrit pas son carnet une seule fois, et à peine au bout de quelques minutes se leva puis sortit de la salle commune. Ginny, quant à elle, décida d'aller cacher sa trouvaille puis d'attendre que les garçons se réveillent pour leur proposer une partie de quidditch matinale.

Hermione passa sa matinée et son après-midi à distribuer les emplois du temps. Elle ne pensait pas cette tâche aussi ardue, mais elle avait carrément du mal à trouver tous les élèves. Heureusement, elle avait eu l'idée de demander une liste des élèves à la directrice, pour pouvoir se repérer en cochant à chaque fois qu'elle avait distribué à telle ou telle personne. Certains restaient introuvables, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que d'autres étaient partout en même temps. Elle n'était chargées que des gryffondors et serdaigles mais les élèves étaient extrêmement nombreux, ainsi cela lui demanda énormément de temps.  
Vers quinze heures, la jeune femme croisa Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Elle décida de ne pas se soumettre, et l'affronta du regard. Heureusement, ce dernier ne dit rien et passa son chemin, non sans l'avoir bousculé. Le soir venu, elle avait enfin terminé, et décida de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour un diner bien mérité. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle remarqua que Gretel mangeait à leur cotés et qu'elle semblait particulièrement proche des garçons. Ginny quant à elle, lui lança un regard appuyé, ne supportant plus la présence de la blonde qui lançait des regards doux à son frère à longueur de temps. Les cinq gryffondors dinèrent, puis Ginny et Hermione s'esquivèrent prétextant une balade nocturne. La cadette Weasley avait eu la brillante idée de récupérer le parchemin et elles coururent à la bibliothèque pour gagner du temps. Il leur restait une heure et demie avant le couvre-feu pour commencer leurs recherches.  
Elles commencèrent par rechercher du côté des langues anciennes mais elles ne trouvèrent qu'un vieux grimoire sur le monde magique à l'époque romaine. Le temps passa plus vite que prévu, et les jeunes femmes ne se rendirent pas compte que l'heure était dépassée. Leurs recherches se voulurent infructueuses, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione trouve un dictionnaire des langues antiques. Elles recherchèrent quelques mots mais ne comprenait pas le sens ni comment cette langue fonctionnait, n'ayant jamais douté de l'existence des déclinaisons. Focalisées dans leur recherche, elles ne se rendirent pas compte que le temps passait. Tout à coup, un miaulement plaintif se fit à l'entrée de la bibliothèque…

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des petites reviews pour me dire vos réactions suite à ce chapitre !** **Bises les potterheads !**


	5. Course nocturne

**CHAPITRE 5 : COURSE NOCTURNE**

 **L'intrigue se met en place… et vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre mon histoire ! Vos petits commentaires m'aident toujours pour me motiver à écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5 !**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre : Focalisées dans leur recherche, elles ne se rendirent pas compte que le temps passait. Tout à coup, un miaulement plaintif se fit à l'entrée de la bibliothèque…_

« - Le couvre-feu ! Il est passé !  
\- C'est Miss Teigne ! Rusard doit déjà être à notre poursuite ! »  
Les deux jeunes femmes, au bord de la panique, rangèrent brièvement les livres empruntés, pour ne laisser aucun indice sur leurs recherches. Ginny glissa le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, puis les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie. Elles aperçurent Rusard au bout du couloir. Heureusement, il était assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir distinguer leurs visages. Elles se mirent alors à courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient, trébuchant et soufflant. Malgré ses années vieillissantes, le concierge se voulait rapide et les gryffondors eurent beaucoup de mal à le distancer. Au bout d'une course effrénée dans tout l'étage, elles remarquèrent qu'elles étaient parvenues à le distancer.  
« Ecoute, il faut qu'on retourne dans nos chambres, cours le plus vite possible, je suis quasiment sûre que Rusard n'est pas seul sur cette ronde, et croiser un professeur ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée… »  
C'est sur ces sages paroles que les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. L'une monta les escaliers pour rejoindre ses appartements de préfète tandis que l'autre devait retraverser tout l'étage pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Elle courut donc vers sa direction, traversant plusieurs couloirs, lorsque Rusard sortit d'un angle inaperçu jusque-là par la rouquine. Elle se cacha dans une voûte, bloquant sa respiration, et par chance il ne la remarqua pas. Elle attendit qu'il fût assez éloigné pour reprendre sa course folle. Elle décida de se presser le plus possible et alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, elle ne remarqua pas dans l'obscurité une forme noire masculine dissimulée contre un pilier. Ce denier eut la cruelle envie d'arrêter immédiatement l'élève qui se permettait des sorties nocturnes, de lui faire correctement regretter et de la punir comme elle le méritait, mais observa un papier brillant tomber de sa poche. La curiosité l'emportant, ce dernier ramassa le parchemin en n'ayant aucun doute sur la personne qui l'avait fait tomber. D'un faible « Lumos », il observa le papier, et son sang se glaça. Ses yeux défilaient sur le papier et il relit à plusieurs reprises le parchemin, lança plusieurs sorts à son encontre, mais plus aucun doute ne subsistait. Des choses louches se trafiquaient au sein de l'école, et il se devait de mener l'enquête. Pas question d'en parler à la directrice, cette dernière avertirait les autorités et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation plutôt que la régler.

Ginny arriva sans encombre à la tour Gryffondor, et monta directement dans le dortoir. Elle se fit un brin de toilette, remarquant ses cernes violacés, certainement provoquées par sa veillée tardive. Elle se mit ensuite en pyjama, et mit ses habits en boule dans son armoire. A peine fut-elle allongée, qu'elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.  
Des cris aux loin. Une senteur infernale. Des flammes. « Ils arrivent ! ». Poudlard se préparait à l'affrontement. Le bouclier lancé par les professeurs commençait à se fendiller de part et d'autre. Des milliers d'ombres noires, affublés d'un masque qui hantait les plus grands cauchemars de chacun, se manifestaient. Des géants frappaient le dôme de manière à accélérer sa destruction. « Nous ne sommes pas prêt ». Le regard affolé de McGonagall. La silhouette de Voldemort devant son armée. L'obscurité face à la lumière. « Il a cédé ! ». Les sbires de l'ombre s'avancent. Ils semblent si nombreux. Voldemort domine de toute sa stature la scène. Ses yeux injectés de sang le cherche. Lui, l'élu. Le combat sanglant. Les sorts qui fusent. La lumière a du mal à voir le jour face à l'obscurité. « Avance toi, Harry Potter ». Le coup fatal. La directrice tombe à son tour. La lumière est recouverte par la noirceur. Tout est fini. « Morsmordre ! ». Voldemort jubile.  
La jeune femme se redressa soudainement dans son lit. Les yeux rougis, ses joues sont encore humides. Sa respiration est saccadée. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise du traumatisme de la guerre. Souvent, elle pleure quand elle y repense, et cauchemarde régulièrement à ce sujet. La mort de son frère la hante. Elle aimerait tant penser à autre chose, mais être sur le lieu où s'est déroulé cette tragédie n'aide en rien. Malgré tout, elle espère réussir à passer à autre chose, notamment grâce au soutien de ses amis.  
Ginny rouvre les yeux, et remarque que le soleil s'est déjà levé. Il est 7 heures, et la journée débute plutôt mal, mais elle doit se lever, car c'est la rentrée. Elle se rend dans la salle de bain, où se pomponne déjà Lavande. Cette dernière se retourne vers la rouquine  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu veux que je t'aide à faire passer ça ? »  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut attristée. Ses joues rougies et ses yeux bouffis lui donnait triste mine. Malgré les propositions de Lavande à répétition, elle refusa ses incessantes demandes pour la maquiller. Après une toilette rapide, elle enfila son uniforme et passa sa robe de sorcier. Elle prépara son sac, elle avait 4h de métamorphoses ce matin, suivi de 2h de potions puis 2h de défenses contre les forces du mal, une longue journée se profilait. Après avoir rangé sa partie du dortoir, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle. Tous ces amis y était déjà, et Gretel mangeait avec des 6ème années. Elle était plutôt contente de pouvoir se retrouver qu'avec eux. Les blagues de Ron et Harry réussirent à lui remonter le moral. Ils déjeunèrent puis se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de métamorphoses, lorsque Hermione demandât à son amie si elle avait toujours le parchemin sur elle car elle comptait passer ce soir à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches. Mettant sa main dans sa poche, Ginny remarqua rapidement que cette dernière était vide.  
« - Oh non ! Il a disparu ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit dans le dortoir, je l'ai rangé tout à l'heure ! Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué ! J'aurai dû vérifier hier soir !  
\- Ecoute, il faut qu'on le retrouve absolument ! On doit savoir de quoi il s'agit ! »

 **C'est tout pour le chapitre 5 ! Décidément une mauvaise journée pour notre rouquine favorite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du tournant que prend notre fiction ! J'attends vos reviews ! Bises bises les potterheads !**


	6. Abyssos veniens causa sola esse erit ves

**CHAPITRE 6 : ABYSSOS VENIENS CAUSA SOLA ESSE ERIT VESTER**

 **Bonjour à tous, je vous informe que ce chapitre contient un passage un peu violent, mais il est particulièrement important pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Merci pour vos reviews, c'est génial ! N'hésitez pas à continuer de m'en écrire, j'adore pouvoir lire vos avis ! Je vous laisse avec la suite de « A surprising year ».**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre : Hermione demandât à son amie si elle avait toujours le parchemin sur elle car elle comptait passer ce soir à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches. Mettant sa main dans sa poche, Ginny remarqua rapidement que cette dernière était vide.  
« - Oh non ! Il a disparu ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit dans le dortoir, je l'ai rangé tout à l'heure ! Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué ! J'aurai dû vérifier hier soir !  
\- Ecoute, il faut qu'on le retrouve absolument ! On doit savoir de quoi il s'agit ! »_

Les deux filles furent particulièrement stressées à l'idée de ne pas retrouver ce bout de parchemin mystérieux, capital pour qu'elles en apprennent plus sur Gretel. Après une journée de cours fastidieuse, où elles n'avaient vraiment pas la tête à étudier, elles fouillèrent tous les endroits où Ginny aurait pût laisser échapper ce papier. Ce fut en vain, puisqu'après 4h de recherches intensives, elles n'avaient absolument rien pu trouver. Et bien sûr, focalisées dans leurs recherches, elles ne remarquèrent pas une forme noire dissimulée, qui les traquaient. Lorsque l'heure du couvre-feu arriva, elles décidèrent que leurs recherches devaient se terminer pour ce soir, n'ayant certainement pas envie de recommencer les évènements de la veille. Elles se séparèrent au niveau du premier étage, alors que Ginny était perdue dans ses pensées, désespérée à l'idée qu'elles ne puissent pas en savoir plus sur l'origine de la phrase, son poignet fut attrapé et elle fut tirée dans une salle de classe. Poussée violemment au cœur de celle-ci, elle fut assise de force. Elle ne pût pas voir le visage de son agresseur, la luminosité nocturne n'aidant en rien. Elle ne réussit pas à lancer de sortilèges et paniqua peu à peu. De plus, elle était immobilisée sur sa chaise. Tout à coup la lumière s'alluma, et le visage de son ravisseur fut révélé.  
« Professeur Rogue !  
\- Miss Weasley.  
\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?  
\- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions. Tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses à mes questions, vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle de classe.  
Hier, alors que je faisais ma ronde, je vous ai surpris en train de courir dans les couloirs bien après que le couvre-feu soit passé. Alors que je souhaitais vous punir comme vous le méritiez, j'ai vu un papier brillant tomber de votre poche » Le professeur s'approcha rapidement de son élève, brandissant ce qu'elle cherchait avec Hermione devant ses yeux. Ses yeux semblaient aussi noir que l'onix, ces traits étaits figés et sa posture prouvait à qu'elle point ce dernier était d'humeur exécrable. Ginny fut paniquée, son professeur semblait très dangereux. Il murmura doucereusement :  
« Savez-vous seulement ce que signifie cette phrase ? Savez-vous qu'en ayant sur vous ce papier vous risquiez un aller direct à Azkaban, sans passer par un procès ? Doutiez-vous une seule seconde qu'un aussi petit papier a le don de vous détruire aussi bien physiquement que moralement de par la magie noire concentrée en son for intérieur ? Vous avez intérêt à me dire pourquoi vous aviez ce papier sur vous, avant que je me décide à sévir…  
\- Ecoutez, professeur, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Mon récit se base sur des suspicions, alors si ce que je vous dis est infondé, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences… »  
Le professeur, d'un accio informulé, amena une pensine juste devant la jeune gryffondor. A l'aide de sa baguette, il inséra un de ces souvenirs dedans. L'eau trouble prit instantanément une couleur noire.  
La jeune gryffondor plongea d'elle-même dans le souvenir.

 _Une grande caverne. Des rochers partout, une plateforme en son centre. Des sortes de lianes jonchent le sol en dehors de la plateforme où sont disposés en cercles plusieurs sorciers. Ginny s'approche, son professeur est juste derrière. Peu à peu, elle remarque que les sorciers sont des mangemorts discernables de par leurs masques caractéristiques. Ils semblent réciter en chœur une phrase. Un halo rouge sort de leurs baguettes pointées vers le haut de la grotte. Une odeur insoutenable. Elle marche à petits pas, puis remarque avec horreur que les lianes ne sont pas, mais sont des cadavres entassés, en putréfaction.  
« Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie !  
\- Non, miss Weasley »  
Elle est mue pas une force incontrôlable, forcée d'avancer. Elle en vient à marcher sur les corps. Les larmes coulent à flots, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Elle essaye d'oublier sur quoi elles posent ses pieds, mais ces derniers s'enfoncent dans les chairs, la pourriture et le sang parsemant ces chaussures. Elle ressent des nausées de plus en plus fortes. « Laissez-moi, je vous en prie », « Arrêtez ! ». Elle supplie inlassablement son professeur, qui, indifférent, marche derrière elle sans entendre ses gémissements. Alors qu'elle arrive à la plateforme et grimpe sur la pierre, elle discerne enfin ce que les mangemorts disent.  
« Abyssos veniens causa sola esse erit vester  
Abyssos veniens causa sola esse erit vester  
Abyssos veniens causa sola esse erit vester »  
« Pourquoi répètent-ils la phrase qui était écrite sur le parchemin ? » dit-elle en se retournant vers Rogue. A peine eût-elle fini sa phrase qu'une détonation se fit entendre. Avec effroi, elle vit les corps sur lesquels elle marchait quelques minutes plus tôt se relever, et se retourner vers une grande silhouette derrière elle qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée.  
« Mes fidèles serviteurs ! Je vous ai offert la vie en échange de vos loyaux services ! Montrez-moi votre allégeance à moi, votre bienfaiteur ! »  
Tout à coup, une cage contenant des moldus, qu'elle reconnut de par leurs expressions horrifiées et leur incompréhension fut jetée au milieu de la plateforme, désertée par les mangemorts s'étant éclipsés sur les bords de la caverne. « Tuez ! ». Le mot retentit comme un gong au milieu d'un temple. Les morts-vivants se précipitèrent sur la cage, l'ayant détruite en quelques secondes et déchirèrent les corps…_

Ginny fut projetées violemment du souvenir, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, les larmes coulaient à flot et la jeune femme s'évanouit sous le choc.

 **J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop choqué ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me le dire !**


	7. Inferis

**CHAPITRE 7 : INFERIS**

 **Et un nouveau chapitre ! J'attends vos nombreuses reviews sur ce chapitre très important ! Je vous laisse sur le chapitre 7 !**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre : Ginny fut projetées violemment du souvenir, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, les larmes coulaient à flot et la jeune femme s'évanouit sous le choc._

Le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi importante de la part de la gryffondor. Ni une, ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras, et métamorphosa une table en canapé. Il l'installa, puis se précipita vers une réserve, dans un placard dissimulé dans le mur où il prit les premières potions de secours, préparées en cas d'urgence. Il lui fit boire ces dernières, puis la vit reprendre peu à peu des couleurs. Il l'observa attentivement, pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, et vit à qu'elle point la jeune fille avait blanchi. Quelque temps après, elle se mit en position assise. Le professeur était parti ranger les fioles dans le placard. Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à nouveau à couler, et elle se sentit profondément choquée.  
« Vous ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous forcé à regarder ce souvenir ! Vous auriez dû me laisser sortir de ce rêve ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit » cria-t-elle.  
Tout à coup, sa vision se troubla et des vertiges la prirent par surprise, elle se sentit tomber lorsque deux bras forts la rattrapèrent dans sa chute, et la remit de force sur le canapé. Il attendit qu'elle reprit à nouveau ses esprits.  
« Ecoutez, Miss Weasley, vous êtes encore trop faible. Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais sachez que j'étais obligée de vous montrer ce souvenir, sans lequel vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ce que je vais vous expliquer.  
Il y a maintenant deux ans, lorsque Voldemort a commencé à perdre des forces à cause de la destruction des premiers horcruxes, il est rentré dans une rage folle, et se rendit compte que ses mangemorts ne suffiraient pas à le défendre. En plus des autres créatures magiques qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de relier à sa cause, il se mit à recréer une espèce magique qu'il avait utilisée pendant la première guerre, et qui est extrêmement puissante. Cette espèce se nomme « Inferius » et est créé à partir de cadavres d'hommes moldus ou sorciers. Elle nécessite la formation de douze personnes ainsi que d'une autre au milieu qui récitent cent fois l'incantation : « _Abyssos veniens causa sola esse erit vester »_. Elle confère à celui qui est au centre du cercle le pouvoir de tous les cadavres ressuscités, qui vont lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Les Inferi ne ressentent rien, ni peur, ni honte, ni joie, ni douleur. Ils sont redoutables car dotés d'une force incommensurable, surtout quand ils sont en groupe. Ils sont quasiment immortels, puisqu'ils résistent à la plupart des sorts excepté ceux qui font apparaitre du feu. Malheureusement, ils sont souvent en groupe, et le sorcier qui lance le sort pour les détruire épuise souvent son énergie magique avant même d'avoir tué la moitié des Inferis. Ainsi, ils sont extrêmement puissants et très redoutables.  
Voldemort a donc construit une armée extrêmement importante d'Inferis. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui ont fait les plus grands dégâts dans l'armée de la Lumière. Lorsque cette dernière a gagné, le ministère a aussitôt décidé de détruire la formule qui était écrite sur le papier, grâce à plusieurs sorts extrêmement complexes, notamment pour détruire tous les écrits et effacer cette formule de tous les esprits, excepté certains membres de l'ordre dont je fais parti.  
Les conséquences de détenir, je ne sais pas par quels moyens, cette formule sont extrêmement graves et importantes. Non seulement cela prouve que quelqu'un a bravé les sorts les plus puissants du ministère, mais qu'en plus quelque chose se trafique au sein de l'école. Je peux dire avec certitude qu'il y a un groupe de personne mal intentionnés, qui veulent refaire prospérer les valeurs instaurés par Voldemort ou tout du moins qui s'oppose au bien. Je vous demande donc, Miss Weasley, de me dire tout ce que vous savez au sujet de la personne qui détenait ce parchemin. »  
Ginny lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet de Gretel, aussi bien sur son rapprochement malsain avec les gryffondors, sur ses questions très louches, puis sur cette sortie nocturne, ainsi que sur les multiples prises de notes qu'elle faisait dans ses carnets. Le professeur l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre. Elle fut impressionnée par le fait que son professeur discutait avec elle poliment, et avec intérêt. Il lui expliqua par la suite qu'il devait exercer un sort de Legilimentie pour pouvoir visionner tous ses souvenirs, pour déceler des détails qu'elle aurait pu omettre. Il remarqua à quel point le comportement de Gretel était suspicieux, et remarqua à quel point Ginny était rusée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de son esprit après une fouille importante de ce dernier, la jeune fille avait alors un mal de crâne impressionnant, et il lui fit boire une potion pour la soulager.  
« Il est près d'une heure du matin, je ne vais pas vous laisser retourner à votre tour à une heure pareille. Je vous raccompagne. Venez me voir si vous découvrez autre chose. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de vos souvenirs. Je vous demanderai de n'en parler à personne, il en va de la sécurité de l'école.»  
Elle rassembla ses affaires puis professeur et élève se mirent en chemin, en silence. Ginny se surprit à examiner du coin de l'œil son professeur. Sa stature l'avait toujours impressionné, mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, et elle eût beaucoup de mal à le suivre. La rumeur populaire voulait que ses cheveux soit gras, mais à présent qu'elle était à ses côtés, elle les trouvait plutôt soyeux, brillants. Elle se rendit tout à coup de la tournure de ses pensées et se mit immédiatement à penser à autre chose, plutôt choquée. Le professeur quant à lui avait remarqué le regard de son élève, mais décida de ne pas être sarcastique, la jeune femme avait déjà suffisamment subi pour ce soir.  
Tout à coup, Ginny fut violemment poussée contre un pilier, dans une alcôve…

 **Je suis sadique de vous laisser comme ça ! Quel suspense insoutenable !  
Ecrivez-moi vos avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire, ça me ferait vraiment super plaisir ^^ Bises bises les potterheads !**


	8. Retour à la réalité

**CHAPITRE 8 : RETOUR A LA REALITE**

 **Au moment où je vous écris ces mots, je viens tout juste de poster le chapitre 5, j'espère donc que les chapitres précédents pleins de rebondissements vous auront plus. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira tout autant avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre : Ginny fut violemment poussée contre un pilier, dans une alcôve._

Son professeur s'était précipité contre elle, et ils étaient tous les deux dissimulés dans un espace confiné. Alors que la jeune femme allait crier, une intrusion se fit dans son esprit et elle entendit la voix de son professeur « Surtout ne paniquez pas, ne faites aucun bruit, écoutez ! ». Obéissant à son ordre, elle se calma et écouta d'une voix attentive des chuchotements à peine à quelques mètres d'eux.  
« Tu dois découvrir le plus vite possible qui te l'a pris ! Te souviens-tu au moins de la formule ?  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai fait pourtant tellement attention ! Non absolument pas…  
\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?  
\- Quand je t'ai écrit pour la dernière fois, la nuit dernière !  
\- Le Prince va vraiment s'énerver, si tu ne le retrouve pas rapidement ! Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant ! Et tu as appris de nouvelles choses sur ces stupides gryffondors ?  
\- Je pense que je vais pouvoir facilement manipuler le roux, il est vraiment bête et ne voit que mon apparence, je pense pouvoir le faire tomber amoureux, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Le binoclard ne se doute de rien. Pour les deux filles par contre c'est différent, autant l'intello elle ne se mêle pas trop de mes affaires mais elle est maligne. Quant à la rouquine, elle me semble bien trop proche de moi. Elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose si ça continue.  
\- Il faut que tu te méfie elle m'a l'air plutôt rusée. Reste sur tes gardes.  
\- Promis. Je vais retrouver le papier, ou t'ou du moins découvrir qui me l'a pris…  
\- Ramène-moi de meilleurs nouvelles plus tard. »

Ils attendirent que les deux filles s'en aillent, puis Rogue entraina la jeune rousse vers une autre salle de classe.  
« J'ai reconnu la voix de ces deux élèves. Ce sont les deux nouvelles de Beaubâtons ! » S'écria la jeune fille.  
« Il faut que vous restiez calme. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les stopper dès maintenant, car il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur leur cause, mais nous sommes fixés sur le fait qu'elles sont belles et bien partisantes de Voldemort. Il faut absolument que je découvre l'identité de celui qu'elles qualifient comme « le Prince ». Dans tous les cas, il faut que vous soyez sur vos gardes, elles peuvent vous nuire. Cela doit rester entre vous et moi absolument, vous ne devez rien raconter de ce que vous avez entendu, même à vos fidèles comparses. » finit-il sur un ton sarcastique.  
« Promis, professeur  
\- Je vous ramène à votre tour. »  
Cette fois-ci le trajet se passa correctement, sans embûches. La gryffondor se posait à présent tellement de questions entre les souvenirs et les explications de son professeur et la conversation entre Gretel et Regina. Il laissa la jeune fille devant la porte de sa tour et elle alla se coucher directement après un brin de toilette. C'était une journée décidément intrigante qui annonçait une nuit agitée.

C'était aujourd'hui la deuxième journée de cours pour Hermione. Cette dernière, studieuse, avait veillé tard pour terminer tous ses devoirs et s'avancer au maximum, ainsi le réveil fut bien plus que compliqué. Cependant elle s'était levée en avance pour aller voir Drago. En effet, la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été annoncée par la directrice pour la semaine prochaine, elle devait donc la préparer avec le Serpentard. Sachant que les membres de sa maison étaient matinaux, elle avait anticipé. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller à sa rencontre, même si elle devait s'avouer que cette tâche la stressait vraiment. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé de leur salon commun, en attendant qu'il veuille sortir de sa chambre. Elle commença à lire _Le manuel des sorts ancestraux,_ puisque cette dernière hésitait encore entre un apprentissage en sortilège ou en métamorphose _,_ quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte de Drago s'ouvrir.  
« Bonjour, j'aurai besoin de te parler au sujet de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de la semaine prochaine…  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités, débrouille toi sans moi ! »  
Et le serpentard sortit de leur appartement aussi rapidement qu'il était resté dans le salon. Hermione se rendit compte que la tache de devoir collaborer avec lui serait encore plus ardue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se mit à jurer contre son comportement exécrable et son caractère rustique. La jeune femme se rendit donc à la grande salle, espérant que Ginny soit présente et seule pour pouvoir lui demander des nouvelles sur la recherche du papier égaré. Ce fut effectivement le cas pour son plus grand bonheur. Après avoir dit bonjour à sa meilleure amie, elle lança :  
« Alors ? Tu sais où est le papier ?  
\- Je sais plutôt qui me l'a pris et comment je l'ai perdu. Cette personne m'a tout expliqué à son sujet, mais je ne peux vraiment rien dire….  
\- Hier soir j'imagine ? » La rouquine ne répondit pas à la question.  
« Mais Ginny ! Enfin ! Tu sais très bien que je suis une personne de confiance, tu peux tout me dire ! Je en t'en veux pas sur le fait que tu as égaré ce papier, bien qu'il nous aurait aidé à en savoir plus sur Gretel, mais bon tu pourrais quand même me dire ce que tu as découvert à son propos !  
\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire… Je suis désolée ! »  
Voyant que la conversation ne menait à rien, la préfète-en-chef changea de sujet, bien décidée à reprendre la conversation plus tard. Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes femmes, elles n'avaient pas vu une jeune Serpentard aux cheveux bruns et bouclés avec un grand sourire carnassier…

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Mais qui est cette Serpentard au sourire carnassier ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ! Bises bises les potterheads !**


	9. Altercations

**CHAPITRE 9 : ALTERCATIONS**

 **Excusez-moi du retard** **  
Alors avez-vous devinez l'identité de cette brune au sourire carnassier ? Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 9, en espérant que vous m'écrirez encore beaucoup de reviews pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 _Fin du dernier chapitre : - J'ai promis de ne rien dire… Je suis désolée ! »  
Voyant que la conversation ne menait à rien, la préfète-en-chef changea de sujet, bien décidée à reprendre la conversation plus tard. Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes femmes, elles n'avaient pas vu une jeune Serpentard aux cheveux bruns et bouclés avec un grand sourire carnassier…_

Ginny et Hermione se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée, potions, qu'elles partageaient avec les Serpentards. C'était une matière qu'Hermione et Ginny approchaient très différemment. Alors que la première restait très scolaire, appliquant à l'instruction près les consignes, et ressortant tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses dissertations, sa comparse tentait de nouvelles choses, bien que cela ne soit pas très fructueux parfois et émettait des hypothèses dans ses écrits, ce qui lui valait la plupart du temps des meilleures notes que son amie, son professeur aimant ce côté aventureux qu'il trouvait rarement chez des élèves.  
Après que les élèves furent invités à rentrer dans la salle, le professeur annonça la potion du jour.  
« Vous allez me réaliser pendant les deux premières heures une Essence de Murlap, puis pendant la dernière heure, vous m'écrirez 50cm de parchemins sur son histoire et son intérêt. » C'est ainsi que les feux furent allumés, puis que les chaudrons se mirent à bouillir. Pendant ce temps, Severus corrigeait des copies. Ginny et Hermione se débrouillait plutôt bien, la potion ayant la couleur dorée requise à cette étape, alors que Ron et Harry avait une potion bleue. D'un « Evanesco » accompagné d'une réflexion sarcastique comme à son habitude, le professeur fit disparaitre la potion des deux compères. Arrivé au fond de la classe, il se retournât et il vit le bras de Regina, en duo avec Pansy se tendre vers la table de Ginny et Hermione. Il reconnut immédiatement dans sa main de la poudre de racine de mandragore, de par sa couleur vert fluo, qui a la faculté de faire exploser très violement cette préparation si elle est en contact avec cette dernière. Il s'élança alors au travers de la classe, sous le regard médusé des élèves et saisit le bras de la Serpentard au moment où elle allait jeter la poudre dans le chaudron des deux gryffondors.  
« Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire avec cette poudre de racine de Mandragore, qui ne rentre au aucun cas dans le protocole de préparation de cette potion ? »  
La serpentard à ce moment-là ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait entendu que rien n'échappait à la surveillance du redoutable professeur Rogue, mais pourtant elle avait pris toutes les précautions possible et inimaginables pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
« Je comptais simplement la jeter par terre, cela devait être un reste d'une potion préparée hier par une autre année ! » La classe fut choquée de l'audace de la jeune élève, plaçant cet état sur le fait qu'elle était nouvelle.  
« Chaque paillasse est nettoyée avec beaucoup de soin par chacun des élèves à la fin de chaque heure, et chaque soir je vérifie qu'il ne reste plus rien. Etant donné que vous faites partie du cours de la première heure, la poudre ne peut venir que de vos propres poches. Ecoutez-moi bien Miss Delahal, vous avez essayé de faire exploser volontairement la potion de vos camarades, et je ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement dans mon cours. Les petites garces de votre genre, vous savez ce que j'en fais ? Je ne prends même pas la peine de leur donner un mois de retenue avec moi, ce serait du temps de gâché pour ma propre personne, je les mets plutôt avec Rusard, qui applique des méthodes bien moins conventionnelles que les miennes. 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, deux mois de retenue avec Rusard, et vous m'accompagnez directement chez la directrice. Monsieur Malefoy, surveillez la classe, et si je vois un seul chaudron d'explosé, je vous mets tous en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, bande de véracrasses sans cervelle !  
Tout à coup, la jeune fille fut violemment tirée par le professeur qui sortit de la classe. Tous les élèves étaient choqués, excepté Hermione qui se souvenait de la phrase de son professeur « La guerre, elle nous a tous changé », non seulement pour comment il avait réprimandé une élève de sa propre maison mais aussi pour le fait qu'il avait enlevé des points aux Serpentard. Suite à cette altercation, les élèves se firent silencieux et Malfoy n'eut pas grand-chose à faire. Le professeur de potions revint quelques minutes plus tard, sans Regina. Le cours se déroula sans autre accident, mais on pouvait noter le silence fulgurant. A la fin des trois heures, après avoir rendu leurs échantillons de potion et leur parchemins, les élèves sortirent excepté Ginevra, qui s'avança timidement vers lui.  
« Monsieur, il faut que vous sachiez qu'Hermione aussi a vu le papier, et j'aimerai bien la mettre au courant suite à l'accident de tout à l'heure, ça serait préférable pour sa sécurité.  
\- Vous avez raison, retrouvez-moi toutes les deux après le diner dans mon bureau. »  
Suite à cette courte discussion, Ginny se dit qu'elle était plutôt chanceuse d'avoir des discutions cordiales avec son professeur, chose que beaucoup de ses amis n'avait jamais eu. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre en Sortilèges, elle était presque en retard. Elle vit que son professeur n'était pas arrivé et rejoint ses amis lorsque Regina, qui était de retour, lui saisit le poignet et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je t'aurai, Rouquine ». La jeune femme se dégagea rapidement et rejoint ses amis, blême, mais ne dit pas un mot de ce que Regina lui avait murmuré. La journée passa affreusement lentement et plus le temps passait plus Ginny se sentit mal. Elle informa son amie pendant le diner que Rogue souhaitait les voir puis s'éclipsa. Elle se sentait mal et descendit aux cachots fébrilement. Elle s'avança dans les couloirs sombres, grelottant sous la fraicheur des couloirs de Poudlard puis toqua fébrilement à la porte du bureau de son professeur.  
« Professeur, je peux vous parler de quelque chose ? »

 **De quoi va parler notre rouquine adorée ? Dites-moi vos suggestions en reviews ! A très vite les potterheads !**


End file.
